


Of Bad Lies and Terrible Mistakes

by mobilisinmobili



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Backstory, Blood and Gore, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Red Room (Marvel), Russian Mafia, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilisinmobili/pseuds/mobilisinmobili
Summary: What were the odds that the bad guys would catch two spiders all at once?.OR.Peter gets more than a glimpse into Natasha's past and it very well might kill him.(ON HIATUS UNTIL NOVEMBER)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have chapters of stories I should be updating?  
> Yes.  
> Does that change anything?  
> No...  
> Here's to plot bunnies!

 

This wasn’t happening. 

It wasn’t real.

It  _ couldn’t _ be…

Photo after grainy photo popped up on the wide screen in front of him, setting the room eerily aglow. 

Not that Tony noticed. 

He hadn’t. It didn’t even register on the sizeable list of things that were racing across his mind.

His eyes were glued to the  _ too  _ bright screen of the briefing room. 

_ Oh my god.,, _

No one breathed a word, all stuck in place, unable to look away from what was flashing before their eyes. 

Hundreds and hundreds of photos of  _ Peter _ . 

Peter walking around downtown. Peter at the mall.  Peter out with his friends. Peter getting out of Happy’s car at the  _ compound _ of all places. 

The very Peter who just happened to be missing at two thirty in the morning. 

Tony wasn’t even going to  _ start _ on even trying to turn back around to open the gift box behind him on the oval table. 

Iron red wrapping paper with a gold bow to top it off. Just sitting there as inconspicuous as it had been fifteen minutes ago outside the front entrance of the compound. 

There had been a gift tag, Nothing overly fancy. A simple square tied nicely on the bow, bearing a simple QR code on the back. 

_____

He had been halfway to the kitchen from his lab when FRIDAY alerted him of movement near the front. He activated the blasters before heading over, wariness growing as he crept through the darkened areas to the front. 

Had gone all the way to the front only to find the innocuous box just outside the door, 

He’d opened the door after a moment of hesitation, only to have his gut take a sharp turn south. His fingers had just barely brushed against the top when FRIDAY chimed in,

“Sir, there is a problem concerning Peter.”

“ _ Jesus.”  _ he pulled his hand back in surprise, scrubbing the his face with the other. 

“What problem?”

“As of two o seven AM, Peter’s location has been turned off. He is now outside of any tracking abilities from STARK Industries.”

Tony froze a moment, a cold shiver running down his spine as his brain caught up to the situation. He glanced anxiously back at the box before grabbing it. 

“Wake everyone who’s still here. Tell them to meet in the briefing room.” Tony ordered, fingers tightening around the box. 

“Yes,sir.” 

Off of Stark Industries tracking?  _ Impossible…  _ Wasn’t it...? 

Thoughts began to race through his head, bombarding his heart with too much adrenalyn, He could practically feel it bursting as he rushed his way to the briefing room. 

_____

“He’s missing,” 

“Missing as in, not home or missing as in  _ missing  _ ?”

“Missing as in, completely hidden under Stark Industries radar. That’s near impossible.”

Clint grimaced. 

“Did he say he was going out?” Steve queried. 

“It’s Monday. Curfew is no later than  one. He knows that.” 

“Yeah. He’s been in the gym after dinner, so he should be here.” Bruce added. 

“So Peter is gone and you got a … gift?” Steve’s eyes drifted to the box.

“There was a motion alert near the front and the moment I touched it, Friday alerted me that Peter was missing.”

“So what is it?” 

Tony stared before flitting his gaze to Steve, meeting eyes.  

“No clue.” 

They all stared a moment in chilly silence before Tony reached over and grabbed the ribbon. 

“There’s a QR code.” Bruce frowned. “That’s bizarre.”

Tony whipped out his phone before taking a snap and sending the results to the wide screen at the front of the room. 

It began normally, loading the file before asking permission to open. Which Tony did. 

And then all of hell broke loose, and everyone stared, unable to look away. 

Photos exploded out of the file, some in color and some not. Some in scary good graphics and some extremely pixelated. But all showing the same subject, Peter.

He couldn’t breathe….

But as his brain began accepting what was happening before his eyes, his heart sank as he turned back to the box behind him.

“FRIDAY”

“Yes, sir?”

“Scan for any hazardous material.” 

There was a moment of silence before FRIDAY responded. 

“Scan complete. No sign of hazardous material. However-”

Bruce made wary eye contact with Steve who turn to stare back at the box with baited breath. 

“However?” Tony urged. 

“There are signs of low level bio-hazard material on the object.” 

Tony paused midway to reaching for the bow before forcing himself to move. 

He made short work of the gold bow around and atop the box, feeling more than a little hesitant about taking the top off. 

But he  _ had  _ to. There was no other option. He needed to see for himself.

And with one last deep breath he took the plunge and pulled the top off. 

And he stared. 

And stared. 

And stared some more before he got his hands to cooperate, albeit shakily, to reach in and pull the mystery item out. 

And then he wish he hadn’t

He  _ really  _ wish he hadn’t as shaky fingers latched on to what looked to be a bloody scratched up lump of material which his brain kindly assured him was Peter’s newest suit. 

His fists whitened as he held on tighter, unable to let go, but wanting  _ nothing  _ more than to drop the thing and run, far far away so he could find Peter and tell himself that this was all a dream. 

But he couldn’t because this was real. 

The suit. 

The blood. 

The fact that Peter had gone missing, with Tony yet again failing to protect the kid. 

_ “Oh god…” _

“Guys?” Clint muttered softly. 

Steve and Bruce turned to stare.

“I’m not a hundred percent sure, but I’m pretty certain that this is Nat’s…” 

No one moved at Clint pulled out a sturdy black handgun, wiping his face of emotion as he held the weighty object. 

The very one that she had on her when he took her in years ago in Russia. 

_ Not again... _

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“She’s been compromised.” Three  _ oh so heavy _ words at three in the morning nearly sent Tony spiraling into a panic attack. 

Bruce knew. 

Hell, even Fury and Hill probably knew too. 

The man looked ready to just implode with the sheer magnitude of terror he felt inside, itching just below the surface of his calmish facade. But the cracks were beginning to show and Hill’s even keel explaination of the current situation, at least, the parts that they actually knew, was doing nothing to help the growing thrum of anxiety that was racing through Tony’s veins. 

“We’ve verified that Romanov is, in fact, missing in action. Her comms went dark around twelve our time.” Hill added. 

“The details are classified but, she was last sighted around the Polish-Ukrainian border.”

Clint stiffened, brows coming together in concern. 

“They got her in the  _ daytime?” _

Even Fury quirked a brow. 

“It seems that way.”

“Seems?” Bruce interjected.

“We’ve found possible footage that points to an earlier kidnapping..” 

Hill hesitated. 

“It’s grainy at best and impossible to make out faces but the location matches a possible route our systems have presented.”

“With that being said” Fury began, glancing back at the screen still graffitied with photos. “We have good reason to believe that these two disappearances are connected.”

“ _ Christ.” _ Tony hissed, rubbing at his stinging eyes. 

He knew that he didn’t know everything there was to know about Natasha. That there probably were hundreds of thousands of facts and figures he didn’t know about the resident agent nee assassin spy. And he was okay with that. 

But he wasn’t stupid. 

If the nickname was anything to go by, Tony knew she wasn’t just any sort of common upper level agent. She was much higher than that. With a  _ far  _ longer list of unspeakables, if he had understood the snippets of conversation between the spider and Loki correctly. 

And with so much blood on one’s ledger, it would only make sense that the list of enemies would be equally as long, if not longer. 

So if they were dealing with someone who managed to grab a near  _ ghost  _ of a person, in the  _ daytime _ nonetheless, they were in deep. 

_ Everyone.  _

Everyone including, Peter. 

“Why?” Tony managed to get out.

Fury opened the manila folder in front of him before taking out a sheet of paper covered in what looked to be some sort of code. 

“All communication and tracking for the Avengers go through STARK industries systems.” Tony nodded impatiently. 

“The kidnappers thought they wiped the intel that was left on the comms device and tracker, but it turns out they only wiped what went to SHIELD.” 

“Because SHIELD decided they didn’t want to only depend on  _ one  _ system…” Tony gestured in mild irritation. 

“Well it just so happens that Mr. Parker had a similar thought,” 

“Excuse me?” Tony narrowed his eyes. 

“All  _ his  _ information went to one more system.” 

Tony froze. 

“It seems that, in attempting to get passed certain protocoles you put in place, he got his own ‘man in the chair’. Noticeably talented as well.” 

“The only protocole he overrode was the baby monitor, and that was months ago. I overrode his override and everything’s been locked.”

“This wasn’t an override. More like an addition.” 

Tony stared hard at the list, trying to rack his brain for what it all could mean. 

And then it made sense.

A horribly gut wrenching realization. 

The team’s distress group notification system. The one Tony  _ specifically  _ barred Peter from. 

“Some sort of ‘dark’ chat?” Fury commented with moderate intrigue. 

“A worst case scenario beacon.” Tony clarified. 

“I specifically barred him from it. Told him I’d undo it once he turned 18 and officially signed all of the paperwork..” Tony’s eyes were wide. 

“We verified that he saw a signal from Romanov around 11 PM.”

Steve and Tony met eyes. 

“Neither of us got any notification. It didn’t get to FRIDAY.” Steve responded cautiously. 

“That’s because it was a false signal.” Hill answered. 

“The real signal was sent to Barnes who was stationed in that area’s safehouse. This one wasn’t from Romanov but it had the same code signature meaning that someone managed to hack his hack.” 

The room descended into chilling silence. 

_ Damn it….. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well dang... Such a climax. Much wow.   
> Also looking for BETA READERS! Pleaseee~  
> .  
> .  
> Also, some of you probably wondered, and you're ABSOLUTELY RIGHT   
> Ned is gonna play a pretty decently big role in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

He was drifting. 

Whatever it was that they had given him wasn’t meant to keep him knocked out for long. Just strong enough to actually knock him out. Which was probably  _ very  _ strong given his metabolism. 

But not strong enough. And within what seemed to be a couple of minutes, he managed to get his eyes to open. They struggled to focus as the world around him kept going in and out of focus. 

But with the growing lucidity and consciousness came the waves of pain the embrace of unconsciousness had kept off. 

Waves and waves of it. 

He felt like he’d fallen off a building straight to the ground… 

And the  _ sounds _ . Increased hearing abilities be damned. Whatever it was that was giving off the high pitched drone was absolutely  _ killing  _ his head. 

Peter winced, shutting his eyes once more and willing unconsciousness to take him back. 

But it didn’t. 

He knew this because the rough pair of hands almost had him puking up the contents of his stomach as they grabbed on far too tight before the tossed him none too gently onto a surprisingly soft surface setting off the waves of pain and nausea in his head. 

Peter winced as his head lolled to the side as the drug still lingered in his bloodstream making him unable to fully control his muscles. 

He was rewarded with some sharp taps to the cheek. 

“Wake up” 

It was a foreign voice. Sounded Russian? Definitely not nice if the voice belonged to the man who shoved him onto the seat in the first place. 

Peter blinked blearily, willing his eyes to follow instructions. 

“Hmmm?” it wasn’t ideal but he still felt like it was better than nothing. 

Hand man definitely wasn’t pleased. 

Peter winced as the slap had him recoiling. Eyes shutting tight as he tried to get his breathing back under control. 

And then it hit him. All at once. Like a punch to the gut. 

The slap was skin to skin. 

Where was his mask? 

He’d been wearing one before he blacked out for sure. 

His mask and his suit both…. 

The sudden intrusive thought sparked a new panic in him, giving him the extra spurt of energy to open his eyes long enough to look down at his chest. 

_ Oh man…  _

There were rips upon rips near the spider on his chest. Most likely taking out the locator chip. Maybe a failed attempt to get to his heart? 

Whatever it was, it meant that Peter was for  _ sure  _ totally screwed… 

He’d been kidnapped. 

In his suit. 

Without his mask. 

It wasn’t so much about his identity being figured out. That he could probably deal with. Being caught while sneaking out on a school night to do something Tony very specifically told him not to do? 

That was gonna be bad…

His internal stress monologue was cut abruptly as the huge hands grabbed on to his jaw, jerking his head up, sending flares of pain down Peter’s stiff neck muscles. 

“I’m sure you are aware of what we want, Mr. Stark. But until then, consider him collateral. You never know. It might even be a good learning experience. To walk in the other spider’s steps.” 

The man roughly let go, sending spasms down Peter’s neck as his head lolled. 

“We expect a call back soon.”    

_________

“Tony. B-before you watch the video, just remember. We’ve got SHIELD working on it too. We’re gonna find him.” 

Tony gave Steve a long stare before taking a deep breath, trying to calm the  _ screaming  _ in his head. 

He had enough reserve left to be able to keep the bubbling panic pressed down, not that he was sure he could till the end. 

Especially if the video was as bad as Steve was making him believe it was. 

It was nearing the 24 hour mark and they were nowhere near even making a step forward. No leads. No info. Nothing but stabs in the dark. And it was tearing his mind apart. 

The kid should have been in bed, asleep to get ready to go to school in a few hours. Not missing somewhere probably in his suit, kidnapped to probably be held against him in some way or another. 

“Let me see.” his voice didn’t even waver under the sheer pressure in his chest. 

Fury nodded before pressing play. 

And then within in seconds, he wished he hadn’t. Just like how he wish he hadn’t opened the gift box. But he had to keep looking because this was  _ Peter. _

It was his kid drugged up to the brim in the video, in what looked to be a plane which meant that he probably wasn’t even in the country to begin with. 

_ Shit…  _

He nearly missed the demand in his panic. 

The demand? 

“What?” Tony muttered. 

“What is he talking about?” 

His question was met with silence.  

“What demand? What the absolute  _ fuck  _ is he talking about?” Tony demanded, turning sharply to face Fury. 

“We aren’t completely sure yet” he began, watching Tony with a measured look.

“But we have reason to believe that this is some sort of splinter group from Hydra.”

He briefly turned to Steve. 

“The same group that was in charge of Romanov’s upbringing and Barnes’ brainwash.”

Tony felt his lungs squeeze as his blood ran cold.. 

This wasn’t real…

It  _ couldn’t  _ be real. 

“SHIELD happens to have an ongoing mission. Deep cover. No one outside of Romanov, myself, and Hill knows. It has to do with the group we think is responsible for taking Peter.” 

Tony just stared, not trusting himself to speak in the current condition. 

“They want someone in our custody in return for Peter.” 

Steve’s brow shot up. 

“In SHIELD’s confinement?” 

“Yes and no.” 

“You can’t be both.” Tony’s voice wavered. 

“They want a man named Leonard Alexeev. He’s been in our custody for the past twelve years.” 

Fury paused momentarily, glancing over at Hill. 

“At least, that’s the official record.”

Tony narrowed his eyes.

“But?” 

“But. Mr. Alexeev died five years ago from a heart attack.” 

“So you have an empty cell assigned to a dead man?” Steve asked cautiously. 

“Yes. He was a powerful man. In all circles. Our best bargaining chip.” 

“So they want Alexeev in exchange for Peter” Tony began. 

“But the guy’s dead but they can’t know that.” 

Fury nodded. 

“So what happens to Peter?” 

An chill descended on the room. 

“We can’t trade the guy they want, and they’re considering keeping him.” the panic was bubbling. 

“You said these people were in charge of Romanov and Barnes. What, like brainwashing-training to be an assassin wise? Like they could really turn Peter into what they were?” he could feel his hands shaking. 

“They managed to break all the way in with Barnes, and he was military before they got him. What do you think they’re going to do to Peter?!” his voice was wavering as the intrusive thoughts started flying around in his head, far too fast for his liking. 

“He’s  _ seventeen. Christ. _ ” 

“For now, the best option we have is to wait.” 

Tony inhaled sharply. 

“We wait until Romanov comes back online. If anything, they’re going to keep them together so they have more than one bargaining chip.” 

He glanced over to where Barton sat, staring ahead in total silence. 

“But for now, we look for Barnes.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello!   
> just a short chapter to let you all know this story isn't dead!
> 
> Also
> 
> Chapter Playlist: 소금공장|Salt Factory (마약제조|Drug Manufacture) - Look for it on youtube (Copy and paste) it should be a beaker

Peter woke to an absolute hellish case of cottonmouth and a strange ringing in his ears. But all of that was momentarily forgotten the moment he brought his hand up to rub away the lightning bolts of pain behind his eyes. 

He tried, anyway. 

Tried and failed as white hot pain jolted through his shoulder and neck. So  _ so  _ much pain that he almost missed the weird metallic  _ clink  _ that sounded nearby. 

_ ‘What was th-...?’ _

He tried hard to open his eyes.

_ ‘Wake up!’ _

Fighting against the urge to return to the peaceful embrace of unconsciousness. He didn’t have time for that. He needed to-… He needed to…? 

_ ‘Get it together!’  _ He screamed internally. 

_ ‘Come on. Come on!’  _ He needed to do  _ something _ that was for sure. But  _ what _ ?

Wave after wave of sedative induced drowsiness crashed over him, sending his mind in and out of focus. 

Peter saw sparks explode behind his eyelids the moment his  _ too heavy  _ head lolled back, hitting something hard, prompting him back to the land of consciousness once more as he lifted his heavy head back up. And as if on cue, he heard a buzzing noise followed by a door opening before slamming shut causing the buzzer to go off once more. 

He opened his eyes a crack, squinting against the harsh fluorescent lights above him and promptly shut them the moment a sudden metallic screeching assaulted his ears, digging deep into his currently on fire nerves. 

But it stopped  as abruptly as it started, with a sturdy  _ clack _ like metal on tile, leaving Peter tense, splintered thoughts shooting off in every which direction, jumbling painfully as panic’s icy grip began to take hold. 

“Peter.Benjamin.Parker” his eyes fluttered open, blinking away the blur before traveling slowly up from the tiles in front of him to the shiny black dress shoes and to the expensive looking suit atop a crisp white shirt with a crimson tie. He couldn’t help the boost of panic when his gaze reached the man’s face. Soft brown eyes met a pair of cold deadened grey ones, and for a moment he felt his heart stutter in sheer terror. 

“What an  _ honor _ .” he quelled the most sudden urge to recoil as twin waves of pain rocked through his shoulders from the extended period of time he’d been sitting in the position for, wrists tied together and firmly secured to the back of the uncomfortable steel chair he was currently sitting on. 

The man’s cold eyes didn’t waver one bit as he took in the scene in front of him with a neutral face, one leg crossed over the other with his elbows atop both arm rests. His hands were folded, almost as though in prayer, looking like the picture of calm and collected as he surveyed Peter with a small smile of interest. 

“I hope you didn’t mind the trip over too much. I told Bulikov to be careful, but he’s not really the kind and caring type…” the man shrugged nonchalantly.

“W-where am I?” Peter croaked, grimaced at the hoarseness.

“Take a guess.” 

“New York.” 

“Mmm… wrong continent.” 

“Russia…?” 

The man chuckled goodnaturedly. 

“Good guess, but no. Not yet.” he shook his head. 

“We’re somewhere near the coast between Tunisia and Algeria.”

Peter tensed as he felt yet another wave of mind numbing panic and fear.

“But not to worry. We’ll be leaving soon. I just wanted to have a short chat with you before we left.” The calm friendliness was a jarring contrast to the chilling glint of emptiness that just promised pain. Whoever he was, Peter had no doubt in his mind that he’d be ready to kill without an iota of guilt whenever if he saw fit. 

“I hear that you are particularly gifted. A smart kid. So I won’t have to remind you that you are useful dead or alive, so if you’d like to continue to be alive, I advise you against trying anything. Like I said before, Bulikov isn’t the most gentle.” the man resituated himself, picking off an unseen piece of lint off before folding his hands once more atop his knee. 

“Do you understand?” 

Peter nodded weakly.

“Good. No funny business.” 

“Yes.” 

The man nodded with a smile, leaning forward to pat Peter gently on the knee. 

“Good. I knew you were going to be smart.” he stared for a few moments longer before standing back up, button his suit before straightening the lapels. He turned, waving at the corner closest to the wall and within seconds the buzzer sounded again before a burly suit clad man marched in,  followed by a familiar face, saluting to the blonde. The man nodded, motioning vaguely towards Peter who was losing his bid to stay calm as Bulikov stared with a gruesome smirk. 

“I want him in one piece! At least until we get to base. Is that understood?” the man shouted an affirmative, standing at attention. 

“That means you too, Bulikov. I don’t want any blood until we get situated.” Bulikov nodded tersely. 

“Alright then!” the man clapped his hands together animatedly. 

“Off you go.” 

The burly man took a hold of the back of Peter’s chair. Tipping it effortlessly on to the back to legs while somehow keeping it steady against Peter’s struggling. Bulikov gave one last nod before leading the way out, prompting the man to start dragging the chair behind him. 

The blonde just stood, waving at the retreating chair down the hall. 

* * *

 

“Wait. No. No,  _ Please!”  _ Peter’s struggling and begging shouts continued to go unnoticed as another suit clad goon flipped the top of the wooden box open before motioning to yet another, and within seconds he was in the air, still tied to the uncomfortable metal chair before being dropped unceremoniously into said box. 

It was a snug fit. He couldn’t even flex his fingers without touching the box. He could feel the wood against his arms, not too tight, but tight enough to awaken his claustrophobic anxiety. 

He couldn’t even squirm anymore. There just wasn’t enough room. 

But he snapped out of that daze the moment he felt something on his face, something that looked like an oxygen mask. 

“Oxygen.” one of the burly men explained, tapping the mask that was over his mouth and nose before laying the heavy metal oxygen tank across his lap. 

And without further ado, and much to Peter’s horror, the top was place back , enclosing him completely, save for a few small air drainage holes that had been cut on the back side right next to where the back legs of the chair rested. 

“NO! Please, no! No! Let me out!” 

His racing mind completely derailed within the dark confines as it realized what was happening. 

_ Tap.tap.tap.tap _

They were nailing the box shut. 

T-they were locking him in, in the dark cramped space probably for hours if they really were headed to Russia. 

Hours and hours in the dark…

And against his better judgement, Peter squirmed harder, only succeeding in scraping his knuckles bloody against the sharp unsanded wood. 

“Let me out! Please! I’ll be good, I promise I won’t run-just-just please! Let me out!” he howled. 

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A necessary filler chapter to build for the upcoming chapters!

“We’ve located Romanov.” Fury informed them holographically. 

“She’s been taken to a US base near where her location came in” he continued. 

“Was it a tech malfunction?” Tony asked sharply. 

“We didn’t pick up her coordinates.” 

“What, you just guessed?” there was no normal sarcastic bite to it, which everyone took note of. 

“She called in.” 

“What?” Banner and Rogers chimed in together. 

“We got a call from Romanov a few minutes ago from a hotel in the city in Ukraine.” 

No one said a word, trying to process what exactly it was that had happened. 

“She has no recollection of how she got there, but after being driven around in the trunk of a truck, she said she woke up in the hotel.” 

“So you’re saying that whoever it was just let her go?” Cap furrowed his brows in confusion. 

“That seems to be the only answer we have for now.”

“You’re telling me that they just  _ let her go _ ? After all that work to catch her. She just suddenly woke up in a hotel in Ukraine? Just like that?” Tony butt in. 

“We aren’t sure of what exactly it was that they did or why they did what they did but for now, Romanov is safe. Barnes checked in an hour ago around there as well so both agents are accounted for.” 

The  _ except for Peter  _ went unsaid, but it was on everyone’s minds. Especially Tony. 

“As for Parker. We are still looking, but seeing as there haven’t been anything else directed to SHIELD or to you personally, Stark. We have good reason to believe he is in fact still alive.” 

Tony couldn’t say anything to that. 

What was there to say? 

“This is just a heads up to you all that Romanov and Barnes will be returning later today. So until then, unless anything concerning Mr. Parker comes up, the Avenger’s complex is on lock down.” and with that the hologram fell flat.

* * *

 

The first thing the man saw the moment he removed the nails and opened the lid was the frenzied wide eyed tear stained frightened face of a boy who looked no older than eighteen at most trying and failing to get his hyperventilation under control.  

So  _ this  _ was what they had been speaking of. The newest pet project of the professor’s. He knew Grigor was a smart man, but this was beginning to resemble past  _ failed _ projects just a shade too much.   

But then again… If the rumors were true, this was no ordinary child, and Grigor had extraordinary plans. The man stared a moment longer before smirking down at the terrified face. 

“Welcome to Russia, little spider.” and with that he returned the lid back on top before walking out of the room relishing in the sounds of hysterical screams amidst the pleading. 

Yes. This was going to be interesting. 

* * *

 

It had been  _ hours  _ before someone else came back into the room, and Peter wasn’t all that sure that he was still conscious. Was he awake? Was it some sort of twisted nightmare he was having? He couldn’t be too sure after being in the cramped dark space for such a long stretch of time. But one thing he was sure of was that it was cold. 

He was freezing. The metal canister of oxygen, which he was pretty sure had to be empty at this point, was freezing. 

Everything was going numb. Even his fingers and toes, which was expected from how long he had been sitting tied up in the same position. But as the line between his state of conscious blurred, his body registered all his pain all at once in a remarkable degree. 

Everything hurt. 

But the scariest part was the fact that his brain had started conversing with itself on the topic of whether or not he was dead or alive, and he wasn’t invited in the conversation. 

Almost like he’d been locked out of his own mind after the mind numbing hours of terror.   But he couldn’t say he was too upset. 

No. he was too tired to be upset. 

So so  _ so  _ tired, but for whatever reason it was, he couldn’t fall asleep. 

So the moment he heard muffled clacks of footsteps nearby, his already pumping heart picked up it’s pace, beating uncomfortably fast. 

And within moments light flooded in once more, burning Peter’s sensitive eyes. 

He was pulled out unceremoniously, put back on the dark cement floor as a suit clad man ordered two rough looking guys to remove the box from the room, which they did after grunting an affirmative saluting to the man . Or at least that’s what Peter assumed had been said on account of the fact that they had been speaking rapid fire Russian.

Once the two left the room the man in the suit turned to face Peter, giving the teen a once over. 

Peter Parker-was it?” the man said neutrally with a heavy accent, walking a lazy circle around the chair. 

Peter swallowed thickly, staring straight ahead into space. 

The man stopped somewhere behind the chair and placed a large hand on Peter’s shoulder. He felt the tremor run through under his hand. 

I asked you a question.” he massaged the shoulder gently, moving his strong fingers back and forth across before squeezing tight out of nowhere. 

Peter jerked, letting out a pained shout as nerve pain shot under and through where the man had gripped, tightening ever so slightly.

“Peter Parker, yes?” 

“Yes!” the pain was gone just as fast as it had come, replaced by a gentle pat on the back as the man picked up his pacing again. 

“My name is  Johan Grigor.” 

Peter stiffened, not knowing what to say. 

“As you probably know-” the man continued, saving Peter from having to respond. 

“You are currently somewhere in Russia. Welcome.” 

“...Thank..you…” 

“Do you know why you have been brought here?” 

“No..” 

Grigor nodded with a small smile. 

“You’ve been chosen, Mr. Parker.” 

He stopped in front of Peter, crouching down so he was eye to eye with the obviously scared teen.

“You know Ms. Natasha Romanov, and Mr. Buchannan Barnes?” 

Peter nodded frantically, squirming as far away from the man he could. 

“I want to make another one.” 

Peter froze. 

_ Oh no… _

“A better one so that there won’t be a breakdown like the other two.” 

Grigor’s hand shot out, painfully gripping Peter’s jaw as he turned Peter’s face this way and that, observing whatever it was that he needed to see  before jerking his face back to face cold blue eyes.

“Ah yes. They were right. You’ll do very nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all hopefully know by now, this story is gonna be pretty gruesome and dark. So with that being said, continue at your own risk!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm combining this story with a story I'd been working on before for a different fandom. It just fit so well!  
> And ALSO: this chapter is gonna be pretty gruesome. You've been warned!

It wasn’t the steady drip dripping on the cold concrete floor that bothered him so much so that he was ready to bash his head against the equally cold and hard concrete wall. It was the fact that he wasn’t entirely sure what day it was. How many days had passed? Had it even been a _day_ at all? _He_ certainly couldn’t tell. 

Not with the creepy whispering and muffled chatting he suddenly realized he was hearing. Like he was hearing people chat from behind a muffled wall. He knew they were talking but he had no idea what about. Words weren’t words but he knew they were. He just couldn’t get his brain to pay attention. His brain, the one that felt mushy but also achy. He felt cold sweat form on his skin in the cold room they’d dumped him in after a short session with a man he could only describe as a shrink. 

It was bizarre, to say the least. 

But they’d given him something. An injection of something tinted gold, plunged into the crook of his elbow as he tried his best to struggle as far away as he could, which was not far seeing as he was tied to the chair. 

His memory started to get hazy from there. Just question after question after question. And then he blinked and he was back in the pitch black darkness of the cell. 

The cold sweat and shivers started not long after that. And then he started to get sleepy but he couldn’t sleep because he was pretty sure the voices in his head were telling him not to. So he didn’t, laying there numbly on the cold ground trying to figure out what the voices were actually saying while also trying not to breathe too deep because he’d found that breathing deeply made him cough and the coughing made him choke and almost vomit, and _that_ was not fun. 

So he stuck to short breathes in and out while trying to listen. 

Really _really_ listen. 

And somewhere between listening, he passed out.  

* * *

 

It had been a week since the last time they’d had any sort of lead or detail pertaining to where the hell Peter could be. An entire week and Tony was slowly but surely losing it. 

He hadn’t eaten much, just kept his copious supply of coffee with the absolute minimum food needed so that he wouldn’t pass out. There was no sleep. No stretching. A shower here and there only because Fury threatened to kick him out of the compound completely, which if he’d had been in his right mind would have been somewhat funny. 

He sat guarding the screens that were running real-time intelligence pertaining to the current mission, staring at the maps and pop up notes and photos and security videos jumbled all over the huge screen as if he could figure it out if he stared long enough, begged hard enough, internally tearing himself apart. 

An entire week and they had absolutely no new evidence. _Nothing._

The fact that Romanov and Barnes had been conversing nonstop in hushed Russian didn’t do a damn thing to help his frazzled mind either. They looked concerned if not a little scared, and Tony of all people knew that Natasha Romanov, _the_ Black Widow was never scared. At least outright. So to see her like that sent chills down his spine. 

But with no leads and no further intel, he knew they couldn’t really move. It was heart burning but it was true so he resigned himself to yet another cup of cold black coffee before returning to scroll through the possible locations lists and maps hoping to catch something new for the love of all that was good. 

* * *

 

They’d turned the lights back on in his cell randomly one day as they introduced him to a friend. Tossed the guy in the same cell as the one they were keeping him in muttering about cellmates. 

They started talking almost immediately, unable to stem the word vomit that exploded from days of solitary confinement in the dark. Something they found out had been happening to them both. So it was no surprise that they caught on quickly, also having found out they were of similar age. The boy’s name was Viktor and he was captured because his father, a high ranking bureaucrat had crossed the wrong guy with promises he couldn’t keep. He’d been snatched from school and that was the last thing he recalled. Everything else was just a long long dark and silent period in time that made him feel nauseous. Weirdly enough, no one had touched him after they’d caught him. There hadn’t been a video message sent as they’d done to Peter. No injections or shrinks. Nothing of that sort. Just silent darkness for days. Which should have sent alarm bells ringing logically, but Peter was just too happy to care about that. Happy and relieved to know that he wasn’t alone in the middle of Russia somewhere. That also meant that it wouldn’t be _just_ Tony looking for him. There would be a team at the very least. 

So it was understandable that he almost lost it five days later as they started ramping things up with his ‘training’. 

He had been returned to his cell after a particularly rough session of ‘interrogation’ on topics he had absolutely _no_ clue about, shivering uncontrollably as water continued to drip off of his soaking form. He had stumbled the last few steps after being shoved in, unable to fully carry his weight due to his newly sprained ankle. It had taken a few minutes of deep breathing to calm his racing heart rate, but every moment of it was a painful reminder of the brutal past couple of hours. It hadn’t helped that he had jarred his newly bruised ribs with the stumble and fall, and now he was on his back attempting not to breathe too deep as to not further damage his aching body. 

Tired eyes roamed the ceiling of the small cell, counting the tiles once more as he tried to summon enough energy to sit up off of the cold floor. It wouldn’t help to expose himself to more cold than he was already exposed to. They would probably leave him to die if he caught pneumonia. Or maybe they’d just cave and put him out of his misery all together… 

Peter shook his head getting rid of _that_ particular train of thought. It had to be the injection talking, and he needed to keep his wits on him... 

He had almost completely missed it, tired eyes roaming around the small cell. He had done a double take and froze all together when the image finally registered in his foggy mind. 

And then the panic set in as he struggled to shove himself into the farthest corner away from the horrific sight. 

It looked as though someone had failed to chop Viktor’s head in half. The slowly spinning corpse was hanging by the ankles that were tied together with a length of metal chain. His face and uncovered skin shone with an oddly blue color, already in the stages of decomposition. They had left his arms hanging limply by his head, which was missing the back half. Peter’s stomach heaved. He could see the remaining cranium bone just hanging from a flap of the scalp that remained. He could also see an oddly grey tinged object his brain supplied was also a brain, on the floor.

He screamed. 

He screamed and screamed and screamed till he felt like his vocal cords were going to rip, and then they turned the lights off, plunging everything back into pitch black darkness. 

  



End file.
